Hermione Granger, Now Understood
by PyroEnthusiast
Summary: We've all seen the characters read the Harry Potter series fan fictions, but what about Hermione Granger?What horrifying secrets could the little prefect have?When the time comes, will it be fight or flight for Hermione?What will the rest of Hogwarts do when they realize the people who were supposed to raise Hermione left her to raise herself? Fred/Hermione. ALONZY!
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Trio, thank you so much! I was trying to write something that deviates from the normal 'characters read the **

**books' but let me tell you, it's not easy trying to follow the plot line of the old book and write a separate book at the same **

**time!  
**

**Taralani2362, thanks for the advice, I'm trying to fix things but that's a lot for me to try to change in this chapter so **

**I'm going to try to do that kind of stuff in the other chapters. I really don't want to have to write all of the Harry and Alex's **

**books because that would take a lot of time I could be using on this so I just figured it's basically the same as the original **

**Harry Potter books, just he has a twin sister who's in Slytherin, that would also help with the House Unity theory. Alex **

**Potter is actually not an original character of mine, I'm fairly certain she's been used in many the characters read the **

**books HP stories. The Fred being OOC is supposed to happen because you'll see later in the story what that is about. The  
**

**same with Draco and Sirius. :) Once again, thanks for the advice and reading my story!**

**Thank you so much Melanie Marsh! :) I was hoping to hold people's interest but honestly to me it seems slightly dull. I **

**have no idea when the next chapter is coming out, I've been writing it, but I'm already having difficulty getting through it, **

**and this is just chapter two! o.O **

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I'm gonna do my best not to disappoint you all! :) I'm not sure when the next **

**chapter is coming out, I have many ideas in my head and I'm trying to figure out how to fit them all in without this story **

** flying in every which way!**

* * *

**_Hermione Granger; Now Understood_**

"_Dumbledore_, I would like to announce something to the school, if you would be so kind!" Delores Umbridge said in her sickly-sweet

voice with a wicked grin.

Alex Potter muttered to her Slytherin friends, "It's going to be **_ANOTHER_** bloody decree!" Her twin brother, Harry Potter, grinned at

her from the Gryffindor table.

Umbridge smiled at her sweetly, "Detention Miss Potter, you know the way I'm sure."

Alex paled considerably; her boyfriend Theodore Nott looked at her, clearly trying to find out what was wrong.

When he asked, "What's the matter Al?"

She smiled tightly at him and said, "Nothing Theo." After a few seconds the Great Hall slipped into their normal gossiping and talking.

Umbridge stood there, chubby fists balled as she tried to regain the attention of the students and staff. Finally, she screamed

**"ENOUGH!** I have an announcement to make if you would all listen for a moment!"

Hundreds of eyes now stared at her, waiting for her to continue, regaining her act of sickly-sweetness, she said, "I have invited the

Minister of Magic to join us, because this is of great importance. So, before I continue, please welcome the Minister of Magic,

Cornelius Fudge!"

There was silence as Fudge came through the doors and entered the Great Hall, lime green bowler hat and all. Quivering with

excitement, Delores greeted the Minister and asked if they should get on with it, Fudge nodded, looking just as excited.

In her high-pitched voice, Umbridge proudly, (and smugly, mind you) declared, "I have discovered something! Something that will

prove the Dark Lord has not returned!"

There were groans as both the Potter twins yelled, "That's rubbish!"

She snapped at them. "_SILENCE_, I WILL HAVE ORDER!" Calming down she said sweetly, "These objects I have discovered, are

books-"

Before Hermione could argue, Fred, surprising everyone, yelled at Umbridge. "Don't use books as your stupid way to rule everyone!

Books should be respected and used for knowledge you old hag!" Hermione stared at him, as did the rest of the hall, who knew Fred

Weasley read! That had been exactly what Hermione was planning on yelling, they smiled shyly at each other. George, Harry, Alex,

Theo, Ginny, and Draco all smirked at them. Hermione blushed when she saw Theo and Draco's smirks, Fred when he saw George

and Ginny's.

Umbridge recovered from her shock, "Detention, Mr. Weasley, and you as well Miss. Granger."

Fred growled at her, "WHAT?! What did Mi do?"

Umbridge answered annoyingly, "She encouraged your behavior, as a prefect she should have disciplined you when you spoke out

against your superiors."

Before Fred could curse the 'High Inquisitor' Hermione, shocked everyone and threw the badge at Umbridge's head, shouting, "Then

I'm resigning from my post, if torturing is your way of discipline, then I suggest you pack your things and leave! You're as vile and

horrid as Greg and Patricia!" At the end of her sentence her eyes widened in fear, horrified at what she had just said.

Curious looks were being thrown her way, not only had she just yelled at a teacher, claimed people were being tortured, and given

up something she had been working towards ever since she came here, but she had just talked about something that clearly scared

her very much.

Glowering at everyone, Umbridge continued, "These books, are a series of seven books which tell us about the story of Harry and

Alexandria Potter however there is also another version of the same seven stories but as Hermione Granger's story. There is also a

note with the books, saying;

_**"Harry and Alex, this is so everyone will believe you. Hermione, IT HAS TO STOP! You cannot keep this quiet**_

_**any longer, if you do very bad things will happen! Trust me, I know you know what I mean, seven words for you. Ian, **_

_**Philip, Allan, Aaron, Thalia, Draco, and Evan."**_

The three people whose stories would be told knew it would be shared with the entire school. The Potter twins looked outraged and

Hermione was pale and sweaty, she looked like she was about to faint. Fred put his arm around her, looking concernedly down at

her. She smiled weakly at him.

Umbridge, looking disgusted at the friendliness, 'hem hemmed' at everyone, "I am going to read the Harry and Alexandria Potter

series first."

Dumbledore stood up and cast a patronous. He spoke quietly so none heard what he said. When he sent it Fudge's face turned red.

"Dumbledore, what in Merlin was that about?" Dumbledore smiled innocently and twiddled his thumbs, the next second the doors

burst open and everyone from the order of the Phoenix including Sirius Black, ' the convicted felon' entered, readers of 'Witch

Weekly' and workers of the Ministry, shrieked at seeing Sirius there. Alex, Harry, and curiously Hermione, leapt up; Harry hugged his

godfather, Sirius, while Alex hugged her godfather, Remus Lupin. Then they switched. Sirius turned to Hermione, holding his arms

open, with tears in her eyes she ran into his arms as he held her to him, whispering words to her no one else could here.

"Arrest him! Arrest that felon right now!" Umbridge shrieked at anyone who she thought might listen. After Dumbledore told Umbridge

that Sirius wouldn't be taken away until there was solid proof in the books, everyone in the hall started talking again.

**"_Excuse me! I rather think we should start now, don't you?_"** Umbridge said shrilly, after getting the go ahead from Fudge, she

cleared her throat and started.

***After Harry and Alex's story was read, Sirius was cleared and everyone knew Voldemort came back, but the books said **

**nothing of**

** what was wrong with Hermione***

"I believe it is time to start Miss Granger's story." Umbridge said. Sirius, Fred, Theo, Harry, and Draco all looked at Mione with worry.

Only Sirius knew what was wrong, but he was very worried for Mione, he knew how horrified everyone would be when they heard

what his little girl had to go through. He ducked his head in shame, what kind of father was he?

* * *

**Reviews would be wonderful everyone!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews, sorry about the wait! Hope you guys like this chapter, any ideas on where the story should go would be awesome!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_'_****_Chapter One_**

**It was an ordinary night for most, just not all. Indeed, for a little baby named Hermione it was an extremely confusing and **

**unusual night. If there was anything the two year old hated it was not knowing something.' **

Everyone laughed at that, even at a young age Hermione loved knowledge. She buried her face in her drawn up knees, obviously still

distressed. Draco made to stand but a look from Sirius and he settled back down.

**'What young Hermione didn't know was that today was the day that one-year-old twins named Harry and Alex Potter had **

**just defeated a dark lord. A dark lord whom had just messed up Hermione's life forever, perhaps even more than he had **

**ruined young Harry and Alex's.' **

At that many people gasped and Hermione sobbed slightly. Fred sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

**'"Murdered twelve muggles and Peter" **

**"Poor child, born to a dying mother and a manic who betrayed his best friends to the dark lord two years after her birth"**

**"Has Remus learned the news of who it was who informed He-Who-Must-Not- Be-Named yet?" **

**"Where shall the child go, Albus?" **

**This is what Hermione Black heard, she huffed crossly, none of it made any sense! She wanted her father! She wanted her **

**Wheezes too; Farris was always nice to her, even when she hit him in **

**the head with her book that one time.' **

There was a stunned silence.

Sirius stood up and said in a clear voice, "Hermione Erica Black is my daughter and I take full responsibility for what happens in here,

what she went through is inexcusable no matter if I was locked up or not."

Hermione looked up from her knees then, "Sirius, it wasn't your fault, it was Peter's. Though I wish I had grown up with you as my

father, instead of amazing parents I had amazing sisters and brothers AND I have a father now. If it mea-meant I had to go through

it all again, I-I would, because if I wasn't there then Ev wouldn't be alive anymore."

That got quite the reaction from her friends.

"You have siblings?!"

"What do you mean he wouldn't be alive?"

"What was wrong with your adopted parents?"

"Farris Wheezes? You already knew Fred?!"

Hermione managed a blank face and simply told them to listen to the books.

**'"The best place for her whilst she is still unaware of her magic is in an adopted family. Normally I would put her with her **

**relatives, the Malfoy's or the Tonk's, but the Tonk's are in enough danger as it is without a child of such destiny on their **

**hands and the Malfoy's side of this war is being questioned." The funny old man with the fluffy beard and robes said, he **

**had a crooked nose, Hermione noted in her head.'**

"Wish I could have lived with Draco…." Mione said sadly. Her friends and most everyone stared at her, they thought she hated him,

he called her MUDBLOOD all of the time! But then again, she wasn't really a muggleborn was she? Her father was a pureblood and no

one had ever heard who the mother of the famous missing Black child was.

As if reading their minds Mione looked at Sirius and murmured "I found out who Mum was." Shock, regret, and sadness flashed

through Sirius's eyes.

"I guess it makes sense that my mother would be a time-traveler. After all, I was." She said to Sirius, laughing sadly.

"Yes, but she didn't need a time-turner Mia, she was a Donovan and Lupo's child." Mione nodded.

The teachers gasped.

"The prophecies are coming true!" McGonagall uttered weakly. Hermione squared her shoulders, looking straight at McGonagall.

"I know what the prophecies are; I am willing to do as they say for the sake of everything else." Several adults who knew the

prophecies started sobbing. Sirius turned into his dog form and curled into a tight ball, whimpering.

"Hey… Siri-Dad, it's ok, I'm going to do what's right. I'll be alright." Draco stood up angrily.

"No you won't Mi! The prophecy says you'll fall into a deep abyss!" A tear fell out of the corner of her eye and she glared at Draco.

"Shut up Drakes. It's not your decision, it's **MINE**!" She said, emphasizing that it was her choice. Draco's eyes shone with angry,

desperate tears.

"YOU CAN'T DIE! I can't- I can't live without you anymore…." He said, speaking quieter now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I can't risk everything for my well-being." His eyes widened and his fierceness came back.

"It was **never** about your well-being. Especially not with that knife of yours out all the time when you think you're alone. Did you

think I didn't know, Mi? Did you think I didn't want to scream at you to stop doing that to yourself? Did you think I didn't want to tell

mum and dad?" He whispered harshly, anger, pain, and regret clear in his voice. She backed away, fear shining in her eyes.

"How- How could you know about that?" Before Draco could answer she was pulled around harshly to a stony-faced Fred. She tried

to pull away but he just pulled her sleeves away from her arms, showing him the blood soaked bandages that didn't even begin to

cover her self-inflicted wounds. He closed his eyes for a moment and gulped back a sob. Hermione yanked her sleeve back down

away from her horrified audience. She non-verbally signaled for Umbridge to start reading again.

**'"She can understand what you're saying Albus." The woman in green said. 'She seems really cranky' young Hermione **

**thought. Ferris wasn't cranky, Hermione missed Ferris. She missed her father as well. **

**"Young Miss. Black will remember none of this day when we are gone, nor will she remember her father's identity. If she **

**is truly the prophesized child, then she will learn everything she needs to know on her own, in her own time." **

Everyone gasped, not daring to believe they knew what Dumbledore was about to do to Hermione Erica Black.

**'Hermione did not ****_want_**** to forget, they seemed to think she couldn't understand what they were saying, silly adults. **

**Hermione giggled at her own thought, 'a-dolts'. It was true sometimes though, her dad was always asking her where her **

**nose was, how could he not know? Then she stopped, realizing again with a frown that they wanted to forget her dad, and **

**Mione decided she didn't want to. So she wouldn't. **

**"Obliviate.' The man said, Hermione felt this weird feeling envelop her, but she quietly resisted; the odd man and cranky **

**woman not knowing the difference left her at the door of the orphanage and walked away.'**

"You beat an obliviation charm, at the age of two? You're the first person to **ever** do that, Miss Black." Dumbledore said, for the

first time in his life, incredulous.

She glared at him, knowing he was the one who tried to take her memories away from her.

"I **DID **have things worth remembering, something worth fighting for, my dad, Fred, Drakes, all of them. Then I grew up with none of

them. The only thing I had were three older brothers who left us on our own to deal with… with Greg and Patricia, triplets who were

twins just pretending I was their sibling and a little brother I had to shield with my own body! I guess they were amazing siblings,

but I was always the odd one out, though they acted normal you could always feel it in the room, the slight coldness, like when fall

crops up on you without warning…." She said; a faraway, sad look in her eyes.

"That was the end of chapter one." Umbridge said. Her voice was not nearly as faux-cheerful as usual. Maybe these kids weren't so

bad after all….

* * *

**Yeah, I know, not great. Sorry everbody! I know most people don't like self-harm in stories but I'm trying to do something that causes emotion, as well as it is something that actually happens and people need to be more aware of that. So any reviews would be great, and if anyone has any ideas I'd be happy to hear them!**


End file.
